


Home

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Weiss has had a long day, but in the arms of a certain adorable girl, everything melts away in her love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to start out by saying thank you for the absolutely incredible amount of support on Ruby's Angel. It felt amazing to know you guys care and are here and in love with this ship just as much as me. I'm sorry I took so long to put osmething together and believe me something different is on the way soon, but I need time to figure it out. In the mean time enjoy this short little cuddlefic. There is no plot here, just cuddles and everyone's favorite couple. I hope you enjoy. Thanks once again for everything.

Weiss let out an exhausted huff as she collapsed into bed. She whined quietly while scrambling her arms around Ruby, letting out a pleased hum when she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled herself close. She felt a corresponding pair of equally tired arms wrap around her waist, completing the sense of calm and relaxation spreading through her. No matter how frustrating or tiring the day had been, she was always able to find solace in Ruby and her caring touch. She closed her eyes as she nuzzled into Ruby’s neck. Now, she could forget about everything, and just enjoy a loving embrace from the one person who never stopped loving her.

Neither girl said a word for some time, the gentle touches enough to convey the deep love they held for each other, for now. Weiss squeezed Ruby tighter, her faint rose scent filling her senses. After so many years with the short-haired girl, it was a scent that meant she was at home, free from judgement and stress. Once Ruby had successfully drawn the tension from Weiss with the soft caress of her hands, the older girl opened up, their lips meeting for the first of many times that night. Weiss never got tired of just how soft, warm, and...kissable, Ruby lips were. With a soft pop they separated, staring into each others eyes with love, and Weiss really couldn’t help the small smile from spreading across her face.

“I missed you” she whispered quietly, causing Ruby to giggle.

“It was just a normal day love, I was only gone for a few hours.” Ruby responded, giving a teasing squeeze on Weiss’ side.

Weiss gave her a mock pout “I’m not allowed to miss you during the day? You know how much you mean to me.”

Ruby smiled again. “I’m just teasing, I missed you too Weiss.” she said, pecking Weiss on the lips for good measure.

Weiss made a happy noise in response as she snuggled back into the crook of Ruby’s neck, her entire body enveloped in Ruby’s embrace. Ruby began to slowly roam her hands across Weiss’ back, finding any tense muscle and gently massaging it away. She was rewarded with a series of soft moans, the relaxing and intimate feeling producing a reaction akin to pleasure. Weiss’ body had been strung up when she layed down, but now every muscle had seemed to relax; Ruby slowly untangling the knots Weiss balled herself into, mental and physical. She smiled when Weiss began softly kissing her neck, quiet whines leaving her throat intermittently. Weiss always became needy when she was sleepy, a fact that Ruby secretly loved. Nothing pleased Ruby more than spoiling her wife with a flood of physical affection, kisses, squeezes, and the ever-present running of her hands against the tender skin of her partner. Weiss sighed happily as Ruby’s loving arms pressed her closer, and her soft lips left a warm kiss on Weiss’ forehead. Weiss managed to get them even closer, interlocking her legs with Ruby’s, spreading a warm feeling through both of them.

Ruby’s hands began to slowly run through Weiss’ long, silky hair. With that motion the last of Weiss’ stress faded, and exhaustion consumed her, her body overwhelmed by generous touches of love from Ruby. “Tired?” Ruby whispered ever so softly. Weiss just nodded lazily against Ruby’s neck, grumbling when Ruby’s hands stopped while she giggled. “Just get some sleep then my princess, I love you.”

“Love you.” Weiss managed to get out quietly before shallow breaths signaled she had fallen asleep. Ruby relished in the feeling of being so close to the sleeping figure of the girl she loved so much before sleep found her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wakes Weiss up a bit early for some quality alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support everyone. You ask for fluff and I'll deliver.

Weiss was awoken from her peaceful slumber by a pair of soft hands gently shaking her by the shoulder. She scrunched her face and shifted into her pillow, hoping to drown out the interruption, but the shaking was incessant. She grumbled and just about snapped at whatever was bothering her, until she opened to her eyes to meet a pair of sweet silver ones staring back at her. There was an irresistible smile on Ruby’s face, and Weiss’ frustration melted into content as she remembered why Ruby had woken her up.

“Sorry about that Weiss” Ruby whispered softly “I just figured you’d want to cuddle for a while before we have to leave, so I woke you up a little early.”

Weiss muttered a soft thanks before curling up against Ruby, the younger girl wrapping her arms around her in protection and care. They spent the next few moments in silent bliss, the gentle light filtering through the blinds providing a perfect atmosphere for an intimate moment. The warmth of Ruby’s arms and the love in her voice were so real to Weiss, providing her with a feeling of appreciation and dedication to the short-haired girl. 

“I’m so lucky to have you Ruby, you always give me exactly what I need. You know just how stressed I get after work and how to calm me down, and give me space when I need it, and cuddles and kisses when I need you. You know what I want even when I’m too embarrassed to tell you. Thank you for everything, my heart belongs to you.” Weiss confessed quietly, whispering into her lover’s ear. 

When Weiss finished, Ruby gently squeezed the slender girl, who was blushing slightly at the kind words. “I’ve been yours long enough by now that I’d feel bad if I didn’t know exactly what you love. I care about you so much. I know that for everyone else you have to appear strong and professional. Everyone gets to see the amazing businesswoman and confident leader, but I get to see the real Weiss. I get to see the Weiss that loves sleepy morning cuddles, and making out for hours on end, and cheesy romance movies, and….” Ruby paused to simply stare at the woman she loved. In many ways Weiss was the strongest, most amazing woman she had ever known, but she was also one of the most loving and affectionate once she opened up. Ruby loved both sides of the beautiful girl, she loved to cherish her. “I love you Weiss, and I’ll always be with you. If your heart belongs to me, then I promise I’ll always take care of it, you’re the most important person in my life.” She finished, softly pecking Weiss on the lips. 

“Oh Ruby” Weiss whispered lovingly as the younger girl cradled her in her arms “I love you too.” Overwhelmed with emotion, Weiss kissed the short-haired girl, the warm lips pressed against hers filling her with a sense of completion and content. With the kiss came the desire for more, and Weiss gently ran her fingers through the soft hair on the back of Ruby’s head, pushing them closer and deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced vigorously, not in a fight for dominance, but with a hunger for more of the others taste. The sound of their lips separating then rekindling filled the room, interrupted only by the delighted noises spilling from their throats and the quick pants for breath. 

Unfortunately, the lovely moment was interrupted by the sound of Weiss’ phone buzzing, signaling that it was time for her to get ready to leave. Weiss groaned loudly and quickly shut off the alarm, attempting to chase Ruby’s lips back down. The younger girl knew better, however, and gently rubbed Weiss’ back, giving her a knowing look that it was time to stop cuddling. Weiss gave Ruby an adorable pout as she nuzzled back into her wife’s neck, continuing to grumble. “I don’t want to leave your side Ruby. In a world that exists only to stress me out, you make me so happy.”

Ruby smiled and ran her fingers through Weiss’ hair soothingly. “You may have to leave for now, but it’s only for one day. You’ll never have to leave me for more than that. I will be with you every night, and every morning, until my arms aren’t able to hold you anymore. I promise I’ll be right here when you need me.

There was still a begging in Weiss’ voice as she asked “What if I get really stressed and I need-” she was cut off by a gentle kiss from Ruby, letting her know she shouldn’t worry.

“It is Friday, so we can go as many times as you’d like tonight, If you really need that” Ruby puffed with a warm breath in Weiss’ ear.

Weiss simply whimpered and nodded happily into Ruby’s neck, causing the younger girl to chuckle at her adorable wife. “Just one more day Weiss, then I’m yours all night, and all weekend. Deal?” Weiss still let out a brief whine, but started up with a huff to prepare for the day ahead of her. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she got ready, she truly was the luckiest girl in the world, because the most caring, understanding, and  _ sexy _ woman on the planet was hers for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby cuddle and watch a movie while getting a little too caught up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really haven’t been feeling the smut too much lately, but I promise I will write the “passionate night” mentioned here in a spin off story at a later date. For now, enjoy some more sugary fluff and leave a review if you so please. Enjoy

Weiss opened her eyes groggily, shielding them from the light in Ruby's shoulder, happily noting that the younger girl's arms were still wrapped around her. Warm memories of the passionate night they shared the night before flooded Weiss' mind and caused her to smile at the reminder of how much Ruby truly loved her. She snuggled into the warm embrace, closing her eyes and relished in the sounds of Ruby's soft, sleeping breath. She was just about to fall back asleep when she felt a hungry nibble on her neck interrupt the blissful moment. She giggled as Ruby kissed the soft skin on her neck, squeezing the slender girl tighter and humming happily.

"Good morning Princess." Ruby whispered sleepily into Weiss' ear

"Morning my love" Weiss replied sweetly, wrapping her own arms around Ruby's body.

Ruby nuzzled further into Weiss' neck, continuing to pepper it in the soft kisses that Weiss loved so much while whispering sweet words in her ear. "I love you Weiss" she whispered "You're so pretty, and you feel so good."

Weiss blushed lightly while she was showered in affection. Ruby never really did anything short of spoiling her, but she never once took it for granted. The love and care she gave Weiss was just one of the many reasons Weiss loved her adorable partner.

"Oh Ruby" Weiss mused as the younger girl ran her hands gently across the warm expanse of skin on Weiss' back. "I'm so lucky to have you, and that I get to call you mine"

"Don't forget that I'm yours forever Weiss. I got to be the lucky girl who married you, and I never doubted for one second it was the best decision I've ever made." Ruby piped in cheerily.

Ruby's loving words sent a warm, bubbly feeling through Weiss' body, and she responding in the only way she could, kissing Ruby tenderly on the lips. Ruby's hands slowly left Weiss' side, travelling up to cup her face and deepen the kiss. Weiss moaned softly into the kiss, Ruby's tongue dancing lightly with her own. When she was with Ruby, she felt complete, like nothing else mattered, and truly, it didn't. When they separated Weiss buried her face in Ruby's shoulder to hide her embarrassment at the sounds that she made while they kissed, and Ruby just chuckled and pressed a light kiss to her lover's forehead.

"I promised I was yours today, so what do you say I hold you tight and we can cuddle all day." Ruby suggested

Weiss nodded giddily against Ruby, and the younger girl smiled at her partner's content.

They settled into a comfortable rhythm, Ruby gently rubbing Weiss' back while her other hand ran through her silky hair, slowly undoing any knots while threading the soft hair through her fingers. Weiss occasionally muttered quiet appreciations of Ruby's actions, continually shifting to attempt to snuggle deeper into her arms until they both fell into a peaceful sleep. They drifted in and out of sleep for a few hours, the waking moments always met with words of love and shy kisses from Weiss. Despite the fact that they were married, Weiss never quite got used to showing such open affection, but Ruby let it pass on account of just how unintentionally cute it was. When neither of them could bring themselves to fall asleep again, Ruby suggested that they get up for a bit.

"I rented that new romance movie last night, what do you say we cuddle on the couch and watch it together?"

Weiss blushed slightly at Ruby's thoughtful action "H-How did you know I wanted to see it?" she asked with genuine curiosity

Ruby scoffed lightly "Oh come on Weiss, I've been with you too long to not know that you're a sucker for that kinda stuff"

Weiss' blushed deepened, and Ruby swore she heard a "shut up" buried between the furious nodding and mumbled voice against her chest.

After a comforting kiss, Ruby sent Weiss off to scrounge for popcorn while she found the giant red blanket they always snuggled up in to watch movies. After throwing around a few other blankets and messing up Weiss' carefully organized laundry Ruby produced the giant, warm expanse of cloth, and wrapped herself in it while she checked on the state of the popcorn. Ruby suppressed a giggle as she snuck up on Weiss. Even while doing something as simple as popping popcorn, Weiss had this determined look on her face, waiting for the perfect moment to stop the timer and prevent the popcorn from becoming burnt. Her concentration was broken as Ruby wrapped herself around the older girl covering her in the giant red fabric.

"Hurry uuup" Ruby whined softly, eager to sit down and relax with her arms around Weiss' waist.

Weiss' scoff couldn't hide her laugh as she responded "I can't make this pop any faster, you'll just have to be patient for a moment Ruby"

Ruby only responded with an adorable huff as she squeezed Weiss tighter, the last few seconds feeling like an eternity until Weiss opened the microwave, pouring its contents into a sizable bowl. As soon as the popcorn was ready both girls were on the couch in a flash, shifting comfortably into their favorite position with Ruby's arms wrapped protectively around Weiss' waist while they were covered in the soft, red blanket.

While the opening scenes of the movie started, Ruby shoved popcorn into her mouth as discreetly as possible. She stopped occasionally to give Weiss a piece, ending the sweet gesture with a kiss and licking the salt off her lips. The movie droned on, Ruby paying more attention to Weiss than the frames on screen. It's not that she didn't enjoy the movies as much as Weiss did, but she found her wife to be much more worthwhile to look at. Weiss' beauty never really ceased to amaze Ruby, and she never stopped taking running her eyes over every intricate detail of her partner, silently gazing in awe. Whenever there was a particularly romantic scene, Weiss would shift needily in Ruby's arms, whining subtly until Ruby appeased her with a warm kiss and whispers of love and appreciation. At first, Ruby never would have imagined Weiss to be the kind to enjoy such a sappy activity, but she truly cherished the heiress' soft side. It was a side of her that only Ruby held the trust to receive, and it always gave her a warm, bubbly feeling inside when Weiss opened up to her, even after all the years they had been together. Neither girl really noticed when the movie ended, each too tied up in chasing the other's lips and neck down and showering them in kisses and nibbles. Weiss gently scolded Ruby for leaving a set of visible marks on the base of her neck, but she couldn't find it in herself to complain too harshly when they had felt so _good._

" _Mmmm_. Love you Weiss" Ruby mumbled as she shifted them over to their side, curling around Weiss and gripping her hands gently.

"Tired?" Weiss asked, even though she knew the answer well. It came in the form of a gentle nod against her neck, and she couldn't suppress another quiet laugh. "Let's get some more sleep then. I love you, my dolt."

Ruby hummed happily and squeezed Weiss tighter, aiding in her gentle guide to a wonderful slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you’re thinking, who rents movies anymore? Idk why I put that either honestly.


End file.
